The Blue Scythe
by Skylirjames
Summary: Faith always was quiet about her past. well what if one day she had to go back? read to find out. WIP
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Blue Scythe

Author: skylirjames

Fandom: btvs / blade: trinity

Rating: M (just to be safe)

Pairing: Faith/?, ensemble

Summary: gotta read it cause not even I know. lol.

A/N: Much R&R plz

Chapter One

Warehouse district – Boston, MA

The sounds of traffic, city life and the ringing of a telephone penetrated the darkened apartment, disturbing its occupant from the almost dead sleep that they had been trying to reach for the past three days. Shifting relentlessly under the covers a head and arm was uncovered, the semi light from the sun that actually got through the thick curtains and blanket that covered the window, caressing the soft skin of the girl as her arm moved and picked up the phone. Pausing in the air for just a moment, giving the caller a semi-balance of hope at reaching someone before she dropped the phone back onto its cradle; sighing deeply, satisfied at the silence that permeated that move, rolling over to go back to sleep.

Groaning as the phone started ringing again, rolling her eyes and letting out a frustrated growl, she sat up leaning against the wall and answered the phone speaking through her gritted teeth.

"This better be life or death."

"And a good afternoon to you too, Abby" came a chuckled reply, from the masculine voice at the other end of the phone.

Rubbing her eyes Abby sat up more fully, cracking her neck, working out the kink that had developed from sleeping as she had. She hadn't spoken or left her apartment since she had arrived. Her goal was to sleep for the next month or so and let every one else handle what went bump in the night. And she remembered giving instructions to everyone else not to disturb her, calling her surprised at this phone call would be an understatement.

Sighing warily she asked "What do you want, king, I thought I said I didn't want to be disturbed."

"well, I want a lot of things Abby, a house in the suburbs with a white pickett fence, a supermodel wife without the eating disorder, 2.5 kids and a little dog named Cugo…oh and a chance to make Kayos sing."

Abby had been rolling her eyes, until she heard the last part dropping the phone she sucked some air before letting it out. Her hands shakily going to pick up the phone again hearing her name being called snapped her out of her daze.

"What did you just say?" She asked.

"She's singing Abby, almost as if…" King trailed off closing his eyes at the painful memories that arose in his mind as he thought about _her_.

"I'll be right there." Abby said hanging up the phone not waiting for a reply. She stayed where she was for a moment stuck in her memories of her best friend and savior. It had been almost nine years since she had let herself think about, let alone some one else mention _her_. Wiping away the tears that sprung up, she threw off the covers and rushed toward the shower to get ready. She had a feeling that it was going to be a long day ahead of her.

LaGuardia Airport – Los Angeles, CA

"Last Boarding call for flight 110, non stop, Los Angeles to Boston, at gate 3G, Last call." The stewardess' voice announced over the speakers throughout the airport.

Shaking herself from her thoughts Faith picked up her bag and started for the gate when she heard shouting behind her. Turning around she suddenly found herself on the ground and a blond and brunette girl on top of her. Rolling her eyes as there were mumbled apologies and everyone scrambled to get up. Faith asked

"Squirt, Blondie? What are you doing here; I thought we did the whole good bye thing at the hotel. Don't tell me that you missed me that much already?" her trademark eyebrow going up as she smirked at the flustered look on Buffy's face and Dawn's jumping around in barely contained excitement.

"W-well…umm… no it's… umm…. Giles" Buffy stammered, for a minute before Dawn, just as impatient as ever cut her sister off, telling Faith the news.

"Willow got a call from the coven about a mini-slayer in Boston. And because Giles and she will be going to England to rebuild the council, he told me as an official watcher that she was going to be my charge and Buffy is here to…" Turning to look at her sister Dawn raised an eyebrow at Buffy questioningly.

Snapping out of her daze she answered. "to make sure you stay outta trouble," smiling a little at Dawn's frown, she finished "you are only 16 still, way to young to go by yourself yet and I am your legal guardian watcher or not. Besides it was either me or the demon god." Smiling, pleased with herself for coming up with a plausible answer, Buffy starred at the two waiting.

"oookkk. So what are you guys doing here." Faith asked point first at them when she said you and to the floor and herself when she said here.

Catching on Buffy answered before Dawn could embarrass her "Oh, Giles pulled some strings and got some tickets for this flight at the last minute, I practically had to drag Dawn out of the hotel just to get here on time."

"Oh, alright well then shall we?" Faith asked making a sweeping motion with her hands towards the waiting ticket person. (a/n: I have been on a plane before but could never remember what to call the people who took your ticket before boarding. Are they a steward person or what?) Smiling as Dawn rolled her eyes at her sister and stalked past Faith, with Buffy following her. Sighing thinking to herself that it was going to be a long flight. Smiling at the cute flight attendant as she handed the girl her ticket and boarded the plane.

TBC...


	2. disclaimer

A/N: sorry not another chapter. I forgot to add the disclaimer

Disclaimer: I do not own any buffy or blade characters, if i did i definatly wouldnt be walking everywhere. this story is for fun and of my own creation. i do not make any money off of this or any of my other stories. plz dont sue.

thanx


	3. chapter 2

Disclaimer: I dont own any buffy or blade characters. i do not make any money off of this story. This story is just for fun and of my own creation. 

Chapter 2

Boston Harbor, Boston, Ma

King stood leaning against the railing watching the sun set as he kept his ears open for the familiar sound of Abby's motorcycle. He was deep in thought over the past nights events, trying to figure out how they could have missed all the signs. Slamming his hands down he pushed himself away from the guard rail. Spotting Abby turning onto the dock at full speed, he moved to go inside and greet her.

&&&

Pulling a hard right, Abby turned onto the dock that held their water base. Gunning her engine as she speed towards the doors, a million thoughts running in her head as she moved her body closer to the machine to go faster. Watching the double steel doors open she slammed on her breaks just as she entered and turned to come to a screeching halt in front of King. Taking off her helmet, she threw it to King, as she got off the bike and started jogging up the stairs taking them two at a time as she was taking her gloves off, throwing questions behind her, knowing that king was a step behind her.

"How long ago did it start? Was anyone hurt? Who set it off?"

"A few hours ago, I was training the newbie's, when Zoë ran into the room to tell me about it." He replied quickly.

"what was she doing messing with the security equipment?" she asked as she sat down in front of the main console.

"she wasn't she was in the actual room when it started. She claimed that she could hear it calling to her." King said calmly

Accessing the system Abby's hand stopped mid flight across the key board for just a second before she shook her head and started typing again, not wanting to think what that might mean. Abby pulled up the security footage of the weapons room starring contently at the image lost in her thoughts she almost missed what King was saying.

"… caught one of Danica's spies trying to infiltrate the system."

Clearing her throat, not taking her eyes off the image in front of her asked. "What?"

Raising an eyebrow, King repeated what he had been saying. "I said that after Zoë came and got me an alert was sounded. Apparently one of Danica's hackers was trying to get in the system. Abby are you sure…"

"Did they get anything?" she demanded

"no the whore monger was too busy gloating to get anywhere, and after the raid two weeks ago security caught it before the virus could do any damage."

"Good" turning to face him Abby started giving out orders.

"Send an encryption to go out to the other bases, two team patrols, on to double the security and the other to hit all the hot spots. I also want a team of our best to get together and patrol the most crowded places, oh and call Blade;" turning back to the screen she continued in a monotone voice, "tell him a new player is coming into town."

Slamming his fists on the table to get her attention, King made sure that he held her gaze, feeling close to rage rise up in him at the thought of being excluded.

"I am not just anybody Abigail; you are not going to exclude me from this. I was there right along side you when it happened."

"Yes, and she died all the same."

His eyes flashing slightly as he tried to control his anger. "You don't know that, they only found one body and couldn't even make out who it was from the damage, they just said it was a young woman; you and I both know that she could still be alive…"

Standing up from her spot Abby and King tried to stare each other down. Five minutes had passed before Abby conceded the point and grudgingly gave in. "fine…"

&&&

"Are you sure you okay squirt? Your looking a little green." Faith asked the youngest summers as they were passing over Vegas, the older of the three was taking a nap next to Dawn blissfully unaware of her little sisters predicament.

"No, no, I'm fine, I'm sure. It's just the turbulence." Dawn squeaked out.

Raising her eyebrow Faith wasn't sure if she should mention that there hadn't been any turbulence the whole flight so far and they were still about 5 ½ hours away.

Faith flashed the girl her trademark grin as she attempted to distract Dawn from her air sickness. "not to worry Dawn your gonna have fun in old bean town, I will take you and B there on a tour when we get there."

"I have to find the SIT first though." Dawn said worrying slightly if she would make a good watcher. Though she was slightly glad that she would be going to Boston which was a mini hell mouth or was it hell eye. She couldn't remember, at the moment she was just thankful for Faith distracting her. Listening and laughing at some of Faiths storied that she told. She didn't even mind Buffy's light snoring as she started to feel more and more relaxed.

TBC…

next stop boston

A/N: this chapter was mainly for Abby and King but at the end i thought i might add a little faith sappiness just to get it outta the way, dont worry she will go back to her ass kicking self again in the next chapter. Much R&R please.


	4. chapter 3

Chapter 3

As soon as the plane touched down, Faith could feel her whole body tingling. She wasn't quite sure what to expect. She hadn't left Boston on the best of terms.

&&&

_Flashback_

_  
Lightning crashing as the storm got worse; she was standing on the ledge of the eight foot drop that led to the quarry house where Kakistos was waiting for her with her watcher. _

_She felt him as soon as he arrived on the scene. _

_"You shouldn't be here ya know, what will Abby think." _

_"Who cares, you can't do this alone Faith."_

_Turning around Faith smirked just before she cold cocked him. Smiling sardonically, she turned back toward the quarry, stepping of the cliff thinking, I'll be seein' ya King. _

_End of flashback_

&&&

Sighing deeply Faith gave the summers sisters' a faux smile, grabbing her bag as she and the other passengers stepped off the plane and into the bustling airport.

Faith was so into her memories that she was startled when Dawn asked her where she was staying.

"Geez D., give me a heart attack why don't ya, and I don't know probably at a motel or somethin', until I can find my brother." Faith sighed rolling her eyes slightly.

"I didn't know you had a brother?" Buffy piped up, as perky as ever.

"You don't know a lot of things huh B?" Faith smirked at Dawn who giggled and followed her towards the airport exit.

"Hey that was mean!" Buffy exclaimed running after them to catch up, rolling her eyes at their 'childish' antics as they exited the airport.

Pausing in the crowded street Faith was about to reach her hand to hail a taxi when a shift in the corner of her eye caught her attention. Grabbing Dawn's wrist that was just about to rise, Faith pulled her closer whispering to her. "Don't." looking around Faith couldn't find Buffy anywhere, still whispering to Dawn "Dawn where is your sister."

Looking around Dawn raised her eyebrow "I don't know she was right behind us a minute ago."

Sighing heavily Faith took another glance around before she whistled calling a taxi nearby. Opening the cab door Faith shoved Dawn inside and told the cabbie to go to Boston Harbor. 

"D. when u get to the Harbor ask for the Whistler. Tell 'em that you're a friend of the Slayer. No names; alright?"

"Yeah but Faith, what's…"

Faith pounded on the ceiling telling the cab to go and fast. Turning around Faith pulled her stake, going into slayer mode as she ran through the crowd following her prey to an abandoned alley.

&&&

Rounding the corner, Faith ducked the foot that was headed towards her face a minute to late, falling into a back flip. Faith straightened up into a defensive position, a smirk adorning her lips eyeing the woman in front of her in the same position that she was in. Both warriors appraising one another, standing for just a few minutes, the stranger the first one to break the standoff; a full on smile breaking across both their faces as they clasped forearms.

"Well, well looky what the cat dragged in." The girl exclaimed smirking.

"Hey if it isn't the street urchin from Southie." Faith smiled wide pulling the younger girl into a hug. "Hey kiddo, it's good to see you again." Pulling back to get a better look at the girl, Faith smirked and winked at her "Look at you all woman sized."

"long time no see Fai, its to bad this reunion couldn't of come at a worse time, for you that is" the girl said now frowning as she threw a sucker punch, holding tighter to Faiths forearm.

Ducking under the punch Faith threw her body forward semi tackling the other girl down. A frown marring her face also as she tried to pry her self free without hurting her friend. Kneeing the girl in the side making her let go, Faith rolled and jumped up into a fighting position.

"Katie what the hell?"

"Sorry Faith, its nothing personal." Katie said as she went after Faith, feinting and striking trying to keep her on the defensive so that it would be easy and quick. As soon as she saw an opening she struck or at least tried to, stopping her arm just as the stake touched the fabric. Looking up Katie and Faith starred at each other both in silence.

Nodding her head in acknowledgment she backed off, raising her hands in peace. Faith looking at her with questioning eyes, her back still to the wall; waiting for an explanation from who she thought was her friend.

Looking a tad sheepish Katie looked down and put her stake away. Looking up with a new steel resolve in her eyes that would have made Dark Faith proud.

"Like I said its nothing personal. There is a notice out to all camps' to be on the look out for you, and if possible to take you down. I'm sorry to say this Fai, but Abby put an S and D notice out on your head. Even sent a warning to the daywalker."

Sighing, Faith nodded her head in acceptance, yeah she had thought as much and then the thought of Buffy entered her head. Her eyes widening at the realization that she had been so caught up that she had forgotten about her blond counterpart.

"K. you wouldn't happen to have seen a blond among the vamps you dusted did you?"

"yeah I had the team I was with take her to headquarters to get fixed up, figured with the stake that we found on her she was just like us."

Sighing in relief Faith shot the girl a smile, hooking her arm with the other girl and steering them to the face of the alley.

"Sooo Faith, this blond we picked up,…she single?"

Faiths laughter was the only thing that was last heard as both friends were swallowed up by the bustling crowd.

TBC… 


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: 'see disclaimer page'

Chapter 4

Dodging and weaving through people and streets, feet pounding hard on the ground making water fly as they ran through puddles and mud. The clouds opening up just as they rounded the corner onto the Boston Harbor, laughter filling the storming night as they paused, looking at their disheveled appearance. Looking at the building in the distance then again at each other, Faith smirked devilishly at her friend before taking off at full speed Katie just a step behind her.

Faith was a few yard before the steel door when light suddenly flooded the area making her skid and stumble to a stop, covering her eyes as they burned for a second from the unexpected onslaught, her slayer senses just kicking in as the first wave of attack was upon her. Ducking a kick to the face, she found herself giving ground, blocking left and right as the blows kept coming trying to figure out if her attackers were human, and how much to hold back. She already had blood on her hands she did not want anymore to be added. Finally, getting frustrated Faith grabbed her attackers' arms' using their momentum against them to push them back. Feeling a back press against hers Faith slid into a defensive stand yelling to Katie.

"What the hell is going on?"

"They think you're a vampire!" Katie yelled back pushing the next attacker away from her as she started to walk with faith in circles the last legs to the doors

"They WHAT?" Faith yelled pissed off as she threw a punch, knocking her would be assailant out cold.

"I told you, you had a bounty on your head, but did you listen, noooo" said Katie sarcastically kicking her foot out to the left hitting something solid

"Shut it; let's just get inside so we can fix this mess." Faith said growling under her breath in anger.

"on three jump and roll...Three!" both girls jumped side by side past the open steel door, rolling as they hit the floor both came to a stop side by side. Breathing heavily both girls, looked at each other and then at the now closed doors, then back to one another, and burst out laughing, the adrenaline in their bodies running its course as their breathing became regular. Sitting up Faith heard a faint click nearby, turning her head her hand reached up and caught the arrow that was heading her way an inch from between her eyes. Rolling pushing Katie out of the way as another arrow buried itself into the wooden floor. Faith got up and started running, leaping to the beams where the archer would have a difficult time reaching her, she made a full circle until she jumped and found her self, right behind the archer.

"Hello Justice." She said ducking under the wild haymaker that came her way, blocking the attacks that Justice threw at her. Grabbing Justice's weapons and throwing them away, ducking and blocking as she tried to find a way in. Finally finding a weakness, Faith struck coming straight through the weak point and into Justice's defense driving him to the wall, pinning him there smiling a sardonic smile, before she backed up and threw a right cross knocking the kid out.

Turning around trying to spot Katie, Faith let her guard drop for a second, sighing in relief when she saw her friend was fine. Jumping down on to the ground floor, she took one last look at her surroundings sussing out if there would be any more attacks coming there way. She was just about to head up the stairs when a sword came at her head catching the blade as it sliced through her palm. Flipping it and catching it mid air she threw it in the direction that it had come from watching as it embedded itself into a pillar all the way across the room. Shaking her head Faith picked up the broken string on the ground. Looking back up at Katie

"I am glad that you guys took my suggestions to heart but trip wires? Come on!"

Katie just shrugged glancing around, "I think everyone else is out on the town, didn't you say you had a friend you sent here?"

"Yeah, she should have been here a long time ago"

"She's probably in the living quarter with your other friend." Katie shrugged heading towards the doors, "come on we gotta pull the other guys inside before they become easy mac for the vamps, ya know. When were done we'll hit the clubs kay?"

Faith shaking her head in agreement jogged up to Katie, to help her with the grunt work. Two hours and five dusted vampires later they had dragged and hauled everyone inside, dropping the last guy next to the others, Faith and Katie grabbed the warehouse steel door, both of them working to push it closed, locking them for now.

"So," Faith smirked feral turning to face Katie "where do you keep the weapons?"

Chuckling slightly Katie walked towards the stairs with Faith following her, both stepping over the passed out bodies of their comrades knowing that they will be awake in about a half hour or so.

Heading down the stairs to the sub-basement living quarters, past the arena and to the weapons room, with each section that they passed Faith felt her body tensing, like something was calling to her, almost humming, the closer she got the more she started to remember, the voices of the past getting stronger.

&&&&&

**Flashback**

_"Faith leave it alone, this place is giving me the wiggin's" Abby said following behind her friend, Katie behind her as they went deeper into the cave that Faith had discovered and wanted to check out earlier. The whole place creeped her out from the beginning, why she always followed Faith into these stupid dangerous situations' was beyond her, Abby was thinking to herself, as they were surrounded by darkness the only like was the faint blue glow that was getting bigger the closer they got. _

_"Will you relax Abs, there's nothing in this cave that I cant handle, I mean come on slayer here, destined to protect the world and what not." Faith threw a smirk at her long time friend and as she hoped new girlfriend. _

_"yeah" Katie piped up behind Abby, as she moved past her and to Faith side, the closer they got to the mysterious light the more she would try to get ahead of Faith only to be pushed back. _

_Rolling her eyes Abby let out a huff as she kept reminding herself that people might be a little miffed if she accidentally killed the both of them. 'twiddle dee and twiddle dumb strikes again, invincible my butt, they must have missed the last part of until they die in the line of duty like every other slayer, and potential.' Standing straight as the cave got bigger and shaped more as a dome then a tunnel she sped up and brushed past both of them, making sure to push Faith into the wall when she passed her. _

_"Feisty just like I like 'em" Faith called out as she pushed herself off the wall, following behind Abby smiling like an idiot, until she walk right into her. _

_"what the hell abs?" Faith grunted, and that was when she saw it, sticking out of the slab in the middle of the room, the hole in the roof shinning light on it making it look like it was some sort of mystical item. Moving around Abby, Faith slowly approached the weapon, tentatively reaching her hand out grasping the handle, unaware of the shouting behind her or the phantom wind that picked up as soon as she stepped into the light; the only thing that she was concentrating on was what was in front of her. How it felt right, like it belonged to her as soon as she wrapped her hand around it. Giving a tug, she felt it pull and give, the slab releasing it as if it was a knife in a tub of butter. Stumbling back slightly Faith marveled at what she just did, turning around to face her friends as she twirled the scythe in her hand, smirking like the cat that ate the canary. _

_"That was cool!" she exclaimed twirling the scythe again._

_"Yeah," Abby agreed partially "also way to easy."_

_"Aw come on abs, why can't ya look on the bright side, why does the glass always have to be half empty to you instead of half full?" _

_"well it could be the 200lb gavrok demon that's looking like he just found his next meal behind you" Abby said pointing to the corner behind faith, smiling sarcastically as she backed up pulling Katie with her. _

_Turning around faith only had one word to say _

_"faith… Faith"_

**End Flashback**

&&&&&&

_"FAITH!"_

"Huh?" shaking her head Faith focused on Katie.

"Jeez where did you go, I have been calling ya for the past ten minutes."

"Sorry K, just lost in the past I guess. So whatcha want?"

Smiling slightly Katie shook here head, nodding slightly in understanding. "I was saying that we are here" turning and sweeping the door open, to the weapons room, the lights turning on in each display case one by one as soon as the door opened.

Walking inside the expression on Faith's face that of a kid in a candy shop who was just told that they could take all the candy they want for free.

Smirking both girls sharing a look of sheer joy with one another before both ran off to each cabinet grabbing leather holsters and coats, weapons, from daggers and stakes to metal knuckles with carved crosses on them that have been soaked in holy water.

As Katie was stalking on holy water bombs and grabbing a sword, Faith was standing in front of a wooden cabinet that was in the back of the room, she knew what was inside, she could feel it. She was almost afraid to open the cabinet and confirming her suspicions, feeling the blood on her hands and knowing how it got there made her feel almost unworthy to yield it.

Coming up behind her Katie placed her head on Faith's shoulder wrapping her arms around Faith's waist as she spoke softly, "you know no one has held it or used it, when we thought... w hen you left, Abby took it and put it in here, convinced that if you had just taken it with you…she made everyone swear that no one would use it but you or the next slayer who would come to fight with us."

"but none came." Faith finished the unspoken words, breaking from Katie's embrace as she took a deep breathe, opening the cabinet, she grabbed hold of the scythe, twirling it in her hands as she felt the feeling rush back to her of when she had first and last held it. Smiling faith took down its holster and strapped it on her back. Turning around Faith marched towards the doors, up the stairs, pausing before the living quarters to check on both Dawn and Buffy.

"which rooms are they in?"

"uhh they should be in the guest quarters or the med ward"

Peeking her head into the guest rooms one by one she found neither dawn or buffy, but she did find Buffy's stuff so she started to head down to the med center. Knowing Buffy probably went on the hunt with everyone else, she now worried about where dawn might be. Asking over her shoulder "where's the prison hold?"

"umm, just below the weapons room why?"

"because if I know Dawn then that's where she'll be." Faith said casually.

"again why?"

Kicking the door to the cell open, Faith spied Dawn sleeping on the cot, lifting her up faith strode out of the quarters and up the stairs, laying dawn in one of the empty guest rooms near where they put her sister, muttering to herself as she walked.

'told her not to mention my name, probably thought she was a feeder or a spy or something. (sighs) at least she's not injured or else there would be hell to pay.'

Looking at Katie, she nodded her head toward to door as she stood up. Both of them silently making there way out the door, down the hall, and towards the ground level of the base; seeing that all the guards were waking up, they paid them little heed as they made there way to the door. Closing the door as they walked out Faith started towards one of the bikes, tossing Katie a helmet, as she climbed on.

"Lets raise some hell in the underworld shall we?" Faith said smirking as she started the bike, feeling Katie climb on behind her as she put on her helmet, revving the bike once more before she stepped on the gas, shooting out of the garage heading towards south Boston.

TBC….

Let me know what u think R&R plz, come on feed the junkie, ya know ya want to.


End file.
